Change The world
by hadesgate51
Summary: REWRITE when the 4th ninja war is over and Naurto has a chance to change the past will he take it. pairings as you go.
1. Prologue

_**Hi, how have you all been? I know that your all probably wondering why I'm posting this rewrite under a different name and not just changing the summery on the original. Well that's simple one, echo wouldn't give it back. Two I'm combining the two storys and rewriting it all with all the fixins. That I had planned before.**_

_Thought_

**Hades**

**Change The Past For The Better**

**Prologue**

The final fight has ended the world finding peace and for the fallen its time to rest; yet at the coast of many lives. As Naruto floated though the cloud covered world that he found himself in; a single thought crossed his mind _'why'd it come to this'_

"**Naruto why are you okay with this outcome"**

Naruto snarled at the voice his eyes scanning the thick frog that surrounded him

"WHO SAID I WAS OKAY WITH THIS SO MANY DIED FOR THIS STUPID WAR THAT DID NOTHING WRONG IF I COULD I'D GO BACK AND STOP IT"

Another voice spoke but this time that of a young girl, her voice causing Naruto to shiver from the empty sound

"Then do you mean what you say"

Naruto growled growing annoyed with the two voices  
"STOP WITH THE NONSENSE AND SHOW YOURSELF"

"**Every well" **Before Naruto stud a tall man in a black cloak, a young girl appearing next to him. Her hair the same red as his mothers but her blue eyes sang a song of pain and hardships far greater than her age should have permitted. The man lifted his hand and reached out to Naruto before asking this  
**"if you wish to change the past I'll give you the means but you will have to take this girl when she has killed three people for you, then you must give her a new role to play in the world you are going to create."** Blue eyes studied the man before thinking. To Naruto that seemed very simple if it meant that the world he was born to was different, so he grabbed the man's hand and shuck it. "Deal" a blinding light engulfing the three before fading away leaving the man in the clouds laughing

**16 years earlier**

Naruto and the girl were dropped into the leaf village. Naruto looked around before grabbing her arm and heading for a safe place to give her the list.

"okay what's your name"

" I have no name"

Naruto couldn't help but scratch his head at this

" okay then I'll give you one, um how about Hana what you think "

the girl stared at Naruto before nodding and ask "who are the three better off dead"

" okay, they are the elders they should be an old man and lady that stay together a lot and Danzo. If you run in to a man wearing a mask feel free to stall him okay"

Hana nodded and headed for the Hokage mountains. Naruto waited a second watching her disappear before heading for the cave that he was to be born at. Luckily he made it just in time to bust in and take charge of protecting his mother and everyone in the cave.

The thirds wife scold at Naruto screaming "who are you intruder, what are you doing here"

Naruto rolled his eyes; he really could careless about the lady's complains he just wanted both his parents to live.

Minato looked at the blonde haired boy as if expecting him to attack when he didn't a look of confusion found a home on his face. Naruto gave a backwards glace at his mother, she looked so tired to him. A feeling of guilt taking over causing him to whisper under his breath a simple "sorry" Kushina hearing him just to start yelled at everyone to ignore him and help her. Minato looked back at his wife confused even more before placing his mind back on her completely

'_If Kushina trusted this stranger so would I'_

At that same time Hana was already heading to Naruto. She had killed all three people with ease causing her to remember why she was doing this again _'this is why I wanted to be human'_; it was still hard to believe that her THE TEN TAILED BEAST the most powerful beast of all wanted to be human.

As she reached the cave she ran into Madara the masked man Naruto had told her about. She attacked pining him to a tree; if her special skill hadn't been nullification it would have taken awhile to fight him and ran to Naruto only to end up busting in. Naruto looking at her puzzled at how fast she had gotten to him.

"man you are good Hana" Naruto said the words laced with pride.

But Hana had no time to take notice of that all she could do was scream  
" HE'S HERE NARUTO THE MAN'S HERE I PINED HIM BUT IT WONT LAST FOR LONG" just as those words were spoken they were dulled by a baby's cry.

Naruto turned to see the thirds wife holding him in her arms and rocking him a blank look on his face as He walked over grabbing himself from her. The elderly women going to protect before freezing;

"so I did look like jell" he exclaimed a huge goofy grin on his face as he lifted up the bady placing there foreheads together. Everyone looked at him in disbelief, except Kushina who was more focused on the demon seal on her stomach.

Minato walked closed to Naruto just to get a better look at what his son would look like in a few years. Naruto ignoring what his father was doing lowering the baby him and continued his plan.

Naruto bit down on one of his finger before wrote a seal on the baby's head

" I'll see you in a few years then Hana and I will show you the world we're from Naruto" Naruto said grinning like a thief before handing himself to the thirds wife and grabbing Hana's arm tossing her to Minato

"Hana your new job is to be their daughter and my older sister got it" Naruto couldn't help smiling at the dumbfounded look on Hana and his father's face. Before he started to head for the cave ententes

"I'll deal with Madara"

as Naruto left Hana looked at Minato like she expected him to toss her aside and ignore her excitants. But instead he sighed and looked down at her "so what's your real name anyway"

Hana looked back at him a little puzzled she never had a name other then Hana and Naruto named her that "um Naruto called me Hana and that's the only name I've ever been called besides monster and murderer" Minato looked at the little girl sadly "then Hana it is how old are you"

Hana thought really hard about that before speaking " um as a human or my real age"

Kushina started laughing well she was holding a baby Naruto in her arms

" Minato why don't we just say four and end it, if you ask to much you'll only get ahead ache"

Minato sighed again "fine whatever you say, come on Hana" just as Minato grabbed Hana's hand the cloaked man appeared Hana looked at him and spoke

"The pact is over Hades. I'm free and I have a family now, bug off" Kushina held back a laugh that was building in her core this girl was so much like her and Minato. It was hard to believe that she wasn't theirs. The man spoke

"**I know that my dear, I'm here for the three souls you killed for the contract"** Hana looked puzzled for a moment before she look at the stone floating in front of her then she turned around to see that there were ten stones in all floating around her in a circle

"Hades this is not a part of the deal"

" **no but I want my souls"** the next sound was Kushina screaming "give back my baby" Naruto was floating with nine stones around him the stones threaded them self together before Naruto was give back to Kushina. In one instant Hana looked so demonic that Minato jumped back from beside her.

"don't touch Naruto ever again," Hades chuckled **"what will you do if I do"** Hana's eye flashed gold "I'LL KILL YOU!" as she screamed that the stones threaded around her neck

" **good girl you'll make a great pet for him them"** before he could leave Minato flash stepped behind him " she's not his pet she's our daughter" Hades chuckled at that before disappearing.

Minato sighed before rubbing Hana's head "so I think its a good time to go home don't you all" Kushina couldn't hold back her laugh anymore, Minato and Hana looked at each other just to stare at her "mom you okay" Hana had walked over to Kushina after seeing her turn a dark shade of red the 'mom' word snapped her out of her fit of laughter and she grabbed Hana in a huge

"I can't wait for you to meet Mikoto and Itachi" Hana's face went pale at the mention of Itachi.

Oh, boy is this world getting interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi hades-chan here hope you didn't think the first part was to wordy**_

_**oh and sorry disclaimer I own nothing but Hana**_

Chapter 1

After finally getting home Minato rested Kushina down in bed her and Naruto sound asleep.

"so hana lets get you to bed too" Minato said smiling gentle as he lead Hana to their guest room.

The next two days were as peaceful as could be. "Minato when is Jiraiya coming by again" Kushina asked from the kitchen table. The door bell ringing only a few seconds after "I'll get it" Hana called running to the door "oh my what's this" Jiraiya asked smiling at Hana as Minato walked up behind her " Morning master, Hana why don't you go give your mother a hand" Hana nodded before taking off to the kitchen her red hair disappearing around the corner. Jiraiya stared dumbfounded at his former student as the blonde smiled. "Come in master" Jiraiya nodded before following Minato to the kitchen

"Where's Hana" Kushina pointed to the kitchen area before cooing over Naruto again.

"Hana what are you doing" Minato cried grabbing Hana away from the stove

"but mom said Naruto need a bottle I've help make baby bottles before no worry's" Hana said her face completely blank as she spoke "you're not allowed to do that you're a kid do kid things" Minato said signing "I've lived century's longer then you don't treat me like a child" Hana snapped Minato looking at her confused "what's going on in here" Jiraiya asked Kushina behind him  
"Hana your demons showing" Kushina said softly walking over to the smaller red head before gentle pulling her into a huge. "Sorry mommy" Hana said feeling calm again. Kushina just smiled

"So she's like you Kushina" Jiraiya said his hand place in their usual position as he thought  
"so that's why all of a sudden you have a daughter"  
"huh? What are you talking about Hana's the ten tail she's not a vessel" Kushina said as if it was common knowledge Jiraiya nodded and hm'd before freezing his jaw dropping him and Minato looking like twins with their shocked faces. "What you couldn't tell" Kushina asked surprise on her face

"I found no reason to say anything I thought it was plain to see too" Hana defended as Kushina looked at her curiously.

After three hours of questions Jiraiya and everyone was caught up  
"okay so you were sick of having to kill to stay safe and didn't want to have another vessel so you make a deal that if you helped someone else and made it to 25 you'd become human" Minato asked again to make sure he was getting everything correct "yes"

"so tailed beast really do have feelings like humans" Jiraiya said looking at Hana with pity  
"STOP THAT" Hana snapped glaring at Jiraiya  
"stop what" Kushina asked seeing as she was only looking at Naruto the whole talk  
"the look of pity. if I'd wanted to be pitied I'd have walked into a village and let then kill me" Hana growled before running to her room.  
"I have to agree if someone wants to be pitted then there as good as dead" Kushina whisper Jiraiya looking down with guilt. "I'll go see if I can do anything" Minato said getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Hana can I come in" Minato asked only opening the room door after hearing a muffled yes  
"what daddy" Hana asked thought her pillow "you know master didn't mean to upset you" Hana nodded before looking up as Minato sat on the edge of her bed  
"when what's wrong"

"I'm not use to feeling everything here, its usual just hate and disgust"

"what" Hana looked up from her pillow "love, happiness, good emotions period; every time someone saw me before they wanted me died and they were the very rare times when my vassals would pity me for a few days before realizing there was nothing to pity."

"then get us to it cause you're the hokages daughter now" Mianto said a smile braking out on both their faces before they broke down laughing "yeah"

"masters going to stay for dinner so can you handle that or is it too soon" Hana smiled before jumping to the floor "was I forced to kill a whole town" Minato blanked at the statement.

"We need to have a healer seal these memories of your"

"MOMMY! DADDY WANTS TO TURN ME INTO A PUPPET" Hana screamed running to Kushina the red heads minx glaring "Hana that's not what I meant" Minato defended

" I just thing a four year old shouldn't have to carry such a burden of knowing what you do" Kushina's face soften before she wacked her husband "you do realize that if you do that she'll go berserk right" Jiraiya said walking out to the hall that Kushina had headed for when she heard Hana scream. Minato looked at his master confused before Jiraiya opened his mouth

"Without that knowledge she can't control her chakra and until she's 25 she can't even survive without her chakra"

"I'm sorry I didn't think about that" Minato said rubbing his head " let's forget this and eat" Kushina ordered heading back into the kitchen

A week later

Today was Naruto's and Hana's first time going outside but that meant nothing to Hana.

Kushina was taking her and Naruto over to Mikoto's house today for a play date and to introduce Naruto and Sasuke.

As they walked to the house Hana couldn't help hiding behind her new mother the whole way. Kushina contused to smile as they made it to a huge gate "oh, Kushina how you been" a women that looked around 50 asked sweeping the path in front of the gate

"well Mikoto promised me a play date so here I am" the women smiled "so this is the little one" she cooed tickling Naruto's cheek. "yeah this is Naruto and I haven't had the time to bring Hana till now" Kushina chimed placing her hand behind her so it rested on Hana's head "say hi" Hana waved her hand before hiding again "aw she looks just like you" Kushina smiled before bowing a good bye and headed farther into the Uchiha compounded.

When they got to Mikoto's there a woman with black hair and a gentle smile waiting outside the door

Kushina called to her happily "Mikoto good after noon" Mikoto just smiled bigger and waved back.

When they got to Mikoto Hana had already hidden herself behind Kushina completely.  
"This is Naruto he's so cute" Mikoto chimed.

"I have someone I want to introduce to Itachi where is he" Kushina asked smiling Mikoto looked at her friend curious before calling for Itachi; Hana's grip tightening on Kushina's dress even more as the sliding doors opening to reveal a 4 year old Itachi.

Mikoto smiled and reached for his hand before looking at Kushina desperately trying to get Hana to stop hiding. "Hana come on your acting like your grandmother" Mikoto smiled

"well her mother's been hiding her so of course she'd be like this" Kushina gulped at hearing Mikoto's cold words " I'm sorry" "how did you hide this from me" Mikoto asked somewhat pissed. While Kushina was trying to defend agented a pissed Mikoto, Itachi stared at the little hand that was poking out from behind Kushina before walking over and grabbing it  
"you don't have to be such a scary cat, I thought flowers liked to be seen" as Hana was pulled from behind her mother she turned a bright shade of red before talking

"I don't know what you mean by that" Itachi looked away from the blushing girl

Once he realized what he had just said out of the blue

"Hana means flower, flowers can't grow in dark area's and like open areas so they can be seen"

Hana looked at Itachi before mumbling  
" um , okay that makes sense but I'm not a flower even if my name means that" Itachi looked at Hana before noticing that her eyes were not silver any more but gold "cool your eyes changed" Kushina and Hana panic at the comment before her eyes when back to silver luckily Mikoto had enough sense to move them inside.

Mikoto pulled out a blanket for Sasuke and Naruto to lay on before letting Hana and Itachi take off for the court yard

" Hana looks a lot like you Kushina" Kushina couldn't help smiling

"yap to bad she can't smile more"

"yap, she's to calm for a four year old, her and Itachi seen to get along well though"

Mikoto and Kushina continued to talk well Itachi and Hana played

"Itachi do you know any jusus yet" Hana exclaimed from the tree she had climbed

"Only one my dad taught me why" Itachi asked suspiciously

"Cool what type" Hana asked smiling down

"Tell me how many you know first" Itachi scold thinking there's no way she know this much already without studying

Hana jumped down to Itachi before telling him "about 30 or so, I'll teach you if you want" Hana thoughts betrayed her though _if I told you the same as the saga of six path or more you'd think something's up some are even forbidden and demon only too._

Itachi's mouth dropped "readily I only know that one fire ball jusus, can you teach me one now"

Hana was surprised to say the least fire style uses a lot of chakra so there was about 5 jusus she could teach him before but now there was like 15.

"fire style hum, then why don't I teach you how to walk up a tree first" Itachi frowned at the comment.

"why walk up trees when you could just claim" Hana lifted an eye brow to the questions then placed her hands together and closed her eyes before opening then again and started walked towards one of the trees in front of her, when she made it to a branch and was hanging upside down she stopped to speak

"so what was that, being able to control your chakra is a must to being a good shinobi"

Itachi nodded "okay then how do I control it"

Hana jumped down and put her hand to her cheek  
"first focus on putting you chakra in the heels of your feet"

"okay" Itachi nodded and focused all his chakra in his feet then started to walk up the tree before cracking the bark and falling down "ow that hurt, what went wrong"

Hana smiled before saying "you used too much here let me help" Hana reached out her hand to help Itachi up "okay what do I do now" Hana put her hands up palms facing Itachi.

Itachi mimicked her before she placed they hands together and closed her eyes and started changing the flow of his chakra.

"Okay now try" Itachi turned around and walked over to the tree and begun walking up

"Cool I can do it too" Kushina and Mikoto walked up to see Itachi standing upside down smiling and Hana smiling back at him.

An evil plan blossoming in Kushina and Mikoto minds "Mikoto do you see what I see"

"Yes I do indeed they like each other why don't we help that's what mothers are for right Kushina"

"Yes indeed"

_**How do you like it review please**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the first play day Kushina started bringing Naruto and Hana to the Uchiha compound everyday for the past three weeks Hana and Itachi have to hang out together, but they did not complaining cause it meant more practice time and so far Hana has taught Itachi four jusus as well as a lot of things you learn in the academy.

It was only two weeks before they had to start at the academy. Today was the starts of Itachi's kunai train but Hana remembered how good he was in her world and then had to take into account how fast Itachi learned here. After getting permission Hana and Itachi took off for the forest behind the Uchiha estate.

"okay Itachi wait a second I'll set up the targets" Hana said well pulling out seven targets she was carrying and jumped up to random spots to place then, yet to Itachi Hana looked like she was dancing in air. Once Hana was done she popped up in front of Itachi causing him to jump. Hana just smiled but her thought when running

'_what the heck first he watches me like a hawk then he panics when I get close to him after I'm done.'_

Little to Itachi's and Hana's knowledge both their fathers had followed then but only cause their mothers forced them

Flash back

Kushina and Mikoto forced their husbands to join the play date. Once they had Naruto and Sasuke in the play pin Hana ran up to the four adults "can Itachi and I head in to the forest" Itachi jumped over to Hana as soon as he heard her ask his eyes glowing it was time for kunai training and he would get Hana all to himself this time there mom's were too noisy when they were training his mind was singing '_please oh dear komi-sama please let them say yes_.'

Minato looked at Kushina and Mikoto as they smiled and there evil intent showed but before that they said "yes, be back before dark okay" at the same time Itachi and Hana shivered at the reply

As they left the two wife's turned to their husband Fuuta had no idea what his wife was plotting but when he heard Minato gulp he thought best follow his lead for safety reasons

Mikoto was the first to talk "dears you have two choices one stay here with the babies or" Kushina finished the sentence "follow the little once that went into the forest and spy for us"

Fuuta was dumfounded why spy on two four year olds Minato answered for then both  
"we'll go spy not that we don't love are youngest it's just more easy to spy, but we want to know why you want this"

Kushina nodded to Mikoto for permission before speaking

"Hana has been teaching Itachi different ninja art and we are just worried"

Minato could tell it was a lie something more was going on

"what how is she teaching him he should now more than her"

Minato feeling insulted in place of his daughter who know more than both him and the third together just had to stand up for her

"for your info she knows over 1,000 jusus and more then you Fuuta don't underestimate her we'll be lucky to even not be found out"

Fuuta smirked_ 'really'_ he thought now he was fired up for the spying mission. After the talk the two man took off

end of flash back

Fuuta smirked at Minato "what was that about being found out"

Minato ignored Fuuta's banter to point out how his little girl was better than Fuuta's son

Fuuta's jaw dropped at the site of Hana dancing thought the air placing the targets then watched his son turned red and jump back as she gracefully returned to his side.

"Itachi you want to show me the Phoenix jusus first or do you want to do kunai training first I would love to see if you can do it now" Hana smiled bowing forward in front of Itachi her blood red hair falling to the ground as she tilted her head waiting for an answer Itachi's face turned even redder and his mind screamed '_wow is she beautiful or what_ ' Hana started to blush and Itachi answered thinking that he said what he thought out loud "Phoenix I want to ask you if I have it right"

in the brush Fuuta looked at Minato to ask him if he know the jusu but he beat him to the punch and both turned their sight to the young ones in front of them to watch

" Itachi first who invented this jusu and why, do you remember" Hana asked smiling with hope in her eyes but the hope was that he forgot why and the young Itachi didn't let her down on knowing who "Madara Uchiha" the two male spying gasped at the name but for diffident reasons

Hana clapped "and why" her smile started to fade as he said it " to fight the tailed beast and tame them so he could fight the first Hokage right" Hana grabbed her arm and her eye grow cold as she nodded yes her mind was about to drag her to the time that she learned about this jusus before Itachi yelled

"okay now watch" Itachi grabbed a kunai and throw it to Hana  
" just kidding so what are the random targets for first"

Minato stared at the young boy for a moment '_did he notice she was acting weird too' _

Fuuta looked at Minato and ask " why is she acting weird now that he throw the kunai to her"

Minato signed Fuuta was complete clueless

Hana started to smile but it didn't reach her eyes which were still a little out of forces

" okay then lets see if you can hit the target up on the third branch to your left" Itachi looked up to see it but thought '_now she's playing with me that's a hard one'_

"nice placement" you could hear the sarcasm

But even so Itachi hit it on the edge of the target

"nice I thought you would miss but your still really good even if you're not as accurate as you us to be"

Itachi raised an eye brow at the comment before Hana realized she was compared him to his 25 year old self and started waving her hands in front of her face in the never mind way.

Itachi started pouting then thoughts of revenge came to him "okay then I'll do the Phoenix jusu now for the fact I want a compliant" Hana's smile fade and her eyes turned gold she was hoping he would forget very, very much. But she just put up a fake smile and signaled a go a head

"okay" Itachi was starting to get a bad feeling. He did six hand seals then hit the ground blue flames surrounded him and took the form of a giant bird the bird screeched at Hana. But she didn't move her mind was too busy screaming '_no why, why couldn't it fail' _tears filled her eye as the bird moved to attack her, Itachi panicked trying to stop the jusu; Minato was about to jump in when Hana was suddenly shroud in black chakra visible to the naked eye; her eyes were so cold and distant her hair danced in the wind as the bird's beck mad contact with the hand she placed in front of her. she throw the bird back before screeching back at it the bird was about to attack again in till Itachi remembered how to end the jusu, the flames from the bird whorled at Hana just as the jusu end

Itachi could only watch as Hana stared lifeless at him "Hana what's wrong, Hana!"

Hana looked around before her body started to collapse

"Hana" Minato yell as he ran out of the brush to catch her.

She watched as the world grow dark and pasted out. Itachi ran over to Minato to see if Hana was okay. Minato looked at Itachi with eyes asking what went wrong

he could only reply " I have no idea she said it only attacks tailed beast that are not sealed" the last two works screamed in Minato 's mind she was now human but still a tailed beast and technically not sealed but did she know that.

Fuuta raced over to see if Hana was okay before recommending they head back

Minato carried Hana all the way back as fast as he could go without hurting her more

Itachi and Minato thought were in sync at the moment screaming '_hold on Hana just a little longer'_

_**so what you all think please I'm begging even if its a simple nice please tell me**_


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Minato, Fuuta, Itachi, and Hana make it back to the house just in time for Kushina to come ran out of the house to the group to ask why they were back so soon when she saw Hana unconscious in Minato's arms and the yellow and white dress she was wearing turning red with blood.

"WHAT HAPPENED! Why is she bleeding" Kushina screamed so loud that Mikoto ran out of the house to check. The three boys looked at Hana and started to panic she wasn't bleeding when Minato caught her

As soon as Mikoto saw the scene she yelled to then " I'll call a doctor get her inside now" and she took off for the phone

Minato followed Itachi to the living room before Kushina could take her from him

Mikoto put out a futon to place Hana on

"The doctors on his way; Itachi what happened"

Itachi couldn't make eye contact with his mom he didn't even respond to her he just kept his eye on Hana so Minato talked for him "they were practice a jusu that Hana taught him when it backfired"

Kushina got up and walked out of the room soon after Naruto started crying, so she went to him and started rocking him. "It's okay Naruto shush"

There was a knock on the door no one wanted to move so Fuuta did. it was the doctor he led the man into the room as soon as he saw Hana he ran over to her  
"these are bad burns, but why is there blood on her mouth" Itachi snapped out of his trance and started to panic no way the damage could be this bad

"It's okay thought I'll have her up in no time"

Fuuta signed at that news but Minato and Itachi stayed in a state of panic. Mikoto having had enough grabbed Itachi and Minato by their collars and forced then out  
"go be with Kushina she needs you I'll stay with Hana, Itachi go take care of Sasuke" Mikoto pointed to the door behind Minato and glared before he turned and walked in Itachi following

The doctor started working when he notice that Hana had started healing herself but had gotten only a little better. Hana wasn't in her body so she couldn't tell what was going on she started to remember 60-70 years ago Hana had been willingly sealed into a young girl to save her live the girl was around ten when it happened. "Hi I'm Saya" the ten year old girl said smiling kindly at the giant wolf mix as Hana looked her over. yes this girl was so kind she was the reason Hana wanted to be human she married into the Uchiha family at 20 she was so in love with the younger brother of the head of the family her silver hair always looked like star light and she loved the raven hair of her husband so much, one day she was waiting for her husband to return from a meeting. She sat staring at the door of their home waiting for him. Her hand running over her large stomach "dad's late isn't he" she cooed then the door opened but it wasn't him it was Madara his older brother it was so easy to tell them apart Madara's hair was long and unkempt not as soft looking and beautiful as her husband's.

"Um, Saya are you here" he muttered trying to keep his tears down she jumped at him asking questions

"Where is he? Why is it you and not him" but the moment she saw his eyes she dropped to the grounded crying and hitting the ground Madara bent down trying to console her but she had already switched with Hana and said "if you kill him my body's all your" but Hana didn't want her body but since the eyes looking at then was her husband's and not Madara's the thought '_murderer' _ranthrough her

The phoenix jusus wasn't created to tame tailed beast it was made to end Saya's suffering and kill Hana.

The doctor finished healing Hana's wounds but she wouldn't wake so he thought it would be good to check to see if her mind was alright Minato grabbed the man's hand before he started the jusu

"don't even think about it" Minato was glaring at the doctor and Itachi was on the other side with a kunai drawn

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INVADE HER MIND TRY AGAIN AND YOU WILL DIE" Itachi screamed so load that Minato could only respect the way the young boy cared for hana. The doctor tried convincing then but the two would not budge. Kushina walked in and sat next to Hana before she started to do what the man was about to "Kushina what are you doing" Mikoto asked completely confused but the doctor was even more confused why could she do it but not him

Minato smirked before speaking "so you're going after our little girl will you be okay"

Kushina glare at him like saying who is the demon vessel again honey.

Kushina went in to Hana's mind with ease. it looked a lot like a library to her and four feet in front of her was a young girl with silver hair reading one of the many books before she looked up to see who had come to the tinny world made to keep order for her and Hana.

"who are you, I've never see you before, are you her new vessel" the girl tilted her head to the side just like Hana liked to do letting her long silver hair hit the ground next to her

"no, I'm Hana's mother" the girl looked at the red headed woman with distrust before opening her mouth to speak " I'm Saya 60-70 years ago maybe I was her vessel my husband was killed and I became one with the ten tail" Kushina flipped at the women way of talking about her daughter

"Her names Hana, she's now human, and she is greatly loved if you don't mind tell me where my baby is!" Saya stared at Kushina for a moment before popping off "your a Uzumaki aren't you"

"how do you know that" Kushina couldn't stop the dislike that was building up

" my last name is Uchiha" Kushina couldn't believe it one of the founders of the hidden leaf village just as they started talking Hana fell in to the conversation, no literally she had found her way back but ended up in the library of memoirs instead. Hana rubbed her head before looking around to see which section she ended up in

"huh Saya, mom what are you two doing together" Hana was confused beyond belief and its hard to confuses a demon that's older then the country its self. The two women started laughing Hana crossed her arms pouting which made Saya laugh even louder,

'_I've never seen the tail I mean's Hana like this in all our years together' _

"Sorry Hana but your father and Itachi are waiting unhappily I might add" Hana started blush

"What's with the blush" Kushina told her "Hana's falling for a Uchiha named Itachi"

"MOTHER" Hana screamed pathetically "then we must be going, sorry Saya"

Hana grabbed her mother's hand and they were back

"Itachi" was the first worlds out of Hana's mouth to a now cherry red Itachi's dismay he dropped the kunai he was holding before crawling to Hana and smiling down at her "what"

"Never touch that jusu ever again agreed" Hana smiled though clouded eyes, Itachi started laughing.

Minato let go of the doctor before walking over to Kushina who was so busy staring at Hana with stars in her eyes. Mikoto sat down next to Itachi well Fuuta kicked the doctor out with a quick "thanks"

Hana spent the rest of the weak in bed Itachi and Sasuke coming over instead of them going to them.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hades-chan boo I hope you like the story**_

_**Itachi-kun if you would**_

**she doesn't own Naruto or anything but Hana**

_**thank you enjoy**_

chapter 4

first day at academy

Today was the most exciting day of Itachi's and Hana's life's it was the first day of academy class. They had planned to meet at the front of the school then go to class which they got lucky with and were in the same class. Itachi came running up to Hana almost knocking her over. Her red hair tied in a pony tail causing Itachi to look at her twice to make sure he got the right girl.

"Hey Itachi watch it that's dangerous" Hana said jokingly but Itachi paid it no attention

"Hana we're in a fourth year class" Hana's jaw dropped what but this is their first year. They ran to their class and opened the door

'_yep it's a fourth year class_' Hana thought her eyes rolling as the class looked up watching the two 4 year olds frown. Everyone in the class looked to be eight or older.

Hana and Itachi walked in _'great morons or are they just plain have a death wish'_ Itachi looked at the two boys now standing in front of Hana with pity as one of then got into the red haired minx face

"Who are you baby's" Hana's eyes flickering gold

'_There so dead'_ Itachi gulped in the back of his mind. Well the two boys continued to throw insults.

"I'm Uzumaki Hana, this it Uchiha Itachi" the boys snorted but some other boys came over

"Idiots that's the fourths daughter and the police heads son" Hana rolled her eyes at the comment

'_No were on me says I'm my father's property' _the two young shinobi snapped in there heads

"So what their family's have power what of it" Hana was tired of this and Itachi know it was only a matter of time. Hana turned around her bag in hand extended out to Itachi. The blacknette nodded before watching as Hana started walking up to the boys; The first boy just smirked his black hair pulled back by a bandana, the boy next to him glaring as if it'd win the fight with no problems.

" what are you going to do little girl" Itachi signed before forcing his chakra into his feet to get out of the way and the other kids in the area following his lead.

Hana pulled out a kunai from her pocket, the younger girl tilting her head to the side a pored look on her face

"stuck up brat" the boy with black hair growled his fist meet air as Hana was already behind then  
"oh what you two looking at" Hana asked looking at the place she was standing before with a smirk. The boys turned to attack and that was there last mistake Hana dodged an evil smile on her face as she did five quick hand signs before hitting the ground "**earth style vine bonding**".

Itachi signed _'why is she so good'_. The teacher walked in as the fight ended Hana smile fading as she posed the two boys so they could see the board but not talk or move;

"Itachi can you toss me my bag please" Itachi nodded tossing the red haired minx her bag, so not to start another fight even thou she never attacked him at more then maybe 3% sadly he could still be badly hurt. Hana walked to the front of the class and sat down Itachi jumped to her side just so no one got hurt for doing anything to him. The class was well behaved for once the teacher almost crieing from joy

" um Hana do you know the clone jusu or the transformation jusu" Hana wanted to laugh that was the first things she learned when she shared with Saya " yep"

"will you be kind enough to demonstrate"

Hana saw no problem with the request. A knowing smirk on itachi's face as he watched the red head get up walking to the front.

Hana closed her eye and focused her chakra so not to waste any creating four clones and transformed each into one of her former host causing the teacher's jaw to drop.

Saya was the first it just seemed convent to her everyone stared at the silvered hair beauty her black orb eyes flutter her butterfly yukota amplified her looks. Then the second was shouro one of her three only male host he had red hair and blue eyes and was wearing a flame designed yukota. Third was Moka the first host she ever had, she was skinny in a dark blue yukota and her long black hair hid half her face only showing one completely black eye. The final one was the host she only had for three month before the seal was broken and the girl killed; she had blonde hair and looked like she was only eight her black onyxes eye looked out of place with the pink dress she was wearing.

The teacher jumped at the sight

"Fantastic Hana did you create these people or have you meet them" Itachi flinched when Hana looked like she wanted to cry _'my dear friends I feel your sorrow' _

"its sad that you don't know" the teacher looked at Hana confused before Hana smiled weakly

"Itachi knows this stuff too" Itachi started to blush and fidget in his seat as the teacher looked at him with stars in her eyes. He and Hana were ways ahead of ever one in the class so once they were done the teacher send them to the training ground where Hana taught Itachi more than the teacher ever could. The day continued the same way for the next few years.

Final year at academy

It had been two week since Hana and Itachi started their third year at the academy Kushina took Naruto to Mikoto's for his play date with Sasuke. As they reached the house Naruto took off at the sight of his best friend Sasuke standing with his mom smiling.

"SASUKE" Naruto yelled to the raven haired boy as he met Naruto half way

"Naruto what are we going to play today" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to walk him back

"lets play tag big sister said we will be strong if we practice and she said after school her and Itachi will play with us" Sasuke griped Naruto's hand hard with joy. he liked playing with his brother and Naruto's sister Hana but she refused for him to call her by name he had to call her sis or sister

"Sis will punish you if she hear you didn't call big brother, big brother "Naruto shivered Hana was violent resonantly he had no idea why thou. "Well then what she doesn't know won't hurt her" Naruto chimed as he and Sasuke headed to the courtyard.

Hana and Itachi were nine years old now. Their last year at the academy; Sasuke and Naruto were starting next year. "Hey Itachi did you have fun or was being with me a pain" Itachi blushed at the question

"It was fun I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend it with"

'_Man Itachi know how to make a girl happy'_ Hana thought blushing

"Hana are you really not joining a team" Hana looked at Itachi confused _'wait, did I forget to tell him'_

"I'm going for the ambu test and chunin test first before helping my dad and gram-pa Jiraiya with their training" Itachi signed and fell back in to the flower field they were in. before sitting up again as he remembered something. Hana continued staring at the sky from her laying position. Her red hair spread out so the flowers look like they were growing out of blood stained water. Itachi turned to look at the red haired kunoichi lying next to him completely defenseless

'_how is she a candidate for Hokage and the smartest person in the village'_ Itachi mused to himself. Itachi started to frown as the thought of not seeing Hana for awhile jumped back into his mind before being thrown to the side again. He had a bigger problem to deal with right now

"Itachi how do you turn down a match making date" Itachi froze

'_who's dumb enough to try and take my girl. wait didn't mom say something about me having one too'._

"want me to go as your boyfriend that works sometimes" Hana turned red "but only on one condition" Hana raised an eye brow at the sentence "what is it" "come to mine and say your my girlfriend too"

Hana was horror struck who is the tramp trying to steal her man wait there not officially dating but they know all there is to know "OK" Hana looked away still blushing Itachi couldn't believe his ears she said yes

Hana drowned hard as her mother forced her in to a neo pink kimono. 'kami kill me now' she cried looking at her mother with tears in her eyes. "please anything but this" Kushina looked up hurt as she got a good look at her daughter. "Fine" Kushina answered Hana's body latching on to her mother in joy

Itachi huffed as his mother started messing with his hair "stop already" Itachi plead. Fuji

Itachi and Hana left for the match maker and left with their mom's

'_why do we have to do this was'_ the only thing on their mind. Hana siting down at the table her black and red dress making her look like the grim ripper in her own opion. Itachi frowned as he followed his mother to the room they were suppose to meet this girl. Itachi figiting as he moved _'why did father make me were this redicalice outfit' _ Kushina smiled as the door sid open. "ITACHI\HANA"

"No way mom there was no need to go this far" Kushina and Mikoto laugh as the two started blushing

"You two were beating around the bush, so we took matters in to our own hands"

That year went by fast after that with light training.

First day at academy 

Naruto and Sasuke met with Hana and Itachi both glowing luckily they were in the same class. itachi found this ironic and déjà ve like as Naruto bounded up and down

"Big sister what do you learn your first year" -Naruto asked blinking Hana looked confused before trying to say something

"Sorry you've both learned the things for the next two years while training with us so your ahead"

Hana stuck out her tongue and rubbed her head at the fact she taught them to much

" so you can goof off a little but no failing got it" Itachi closed his eye hopping that their little brothers would make it through the year without doing what Hana did their first day and just when Itachi thought that the boys that Hana beat up walked by with one glance in her direction they screamed and ran. "What was that about" Naruto asked cocking his head Hana smiled awkwardly before grabbing Itachi "bye see you two later we have a mission" a puff of smoke the last thing the two saw as there older siblings disappeared.

Naruto started pouting "what the heck she avoided answering" Sasuke signed before grabbing Naruto's hand and heading to class. As soon as they got to class the two boys went straight to the front of the class. "Why do we need to sit up here" Naruto scold

"Cause brother said to avoid trouble and I think those guys were one of the troubles" Naruto nodded before staring at two girls one with cherry blossom pink hair and the other with blonde

"Hey Sasuke check it out those girls are staring at you" Sasuke cocked his head before glaring at Naruto for being stupid '_idiot__ I'd rather hang out with you then some girl_'

The pink haired girl walked over to them smiling "hi, I'm Sakura haruno want to be friends" the two boys looked at each other before Naruto answered "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Sakura"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, hi" Sakura smiled at the two boys

"can my friend and I sit behind you" Sakura asked hopefully Naruto smiled and nodded Sakura took off and grabbed a girl with black and bluish hair and dragged her to the seats behind the two boys making her put down her things and introduce herself "i-i-i-i'm hint-nn" Sakura rolled her eyes before doing it for her "this is Hinata hynga" Sasuke stared confused before seeing the girls eyes

"So you have a gekgenkai too" Hinata looked up at Sasuke before answering "yes"

"Cool I thought only Uchiha and Uzumaki had one, let's be friends"

The four started laughing before the teacher walked in

"Okay everyone welcome to the academy so we'll start by saying our names and what your favorite thing or person is I'll go first I'm iruka my favorite thing is teaching, okay who's next"

Naruto was the only person to raise their hand. Iruka nodded Naruto standing tall

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my favorite person is acuity more than one" iruka smiled "okay then go ahead"

Naruto couldn't hold back the grin that formed on his face

"my sister Hana, my best friend Sasuke, my brother Itachi and my mom and dad"

"no way your related to that demon Hana Uzumaki she tried to kill another student her first day here for no reason" a brunet four rows back snapped. Naruto spinning on his heels a glare on his face

"Hana never attacks if not provoked who'd you hear that lie from" Naruto screamed fangs showing even if he wasn't the nine tails host in this word the necklace he wore made the fact he was before a gekgenkai. Sasuke saw Naruto start to snap even worse and grabbed him

"Calm down Hana's not a bad person the guy just don't know her" Naruto turned to Sasuke frowning before sitting down

_**( if you don't know what a gekgenkai is it's a bloodline trait for example Hinata's and Sasuke's eye jusus or huka's ice mirrors)**_

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha; my favorite person is my friend Naruto and my brother Itachi and sister Hana"

iruka raised and eye brow "but you two aren't related" Sasuke signed before answering in sync with Naruto "their getting married in a few years" iruka nodded "okay next

"I'm Sakura haruno. My favorite person is my friend Hinata" Sakura glowed as she looked a Hinata

" I-I'm Hinata. M-y f-r-i-end Sakura" Hinata sat down red and twitching her fingers.

A brunet with red triangle on his cheeks got up next "I'm kida. My partner akimaru is" a little fur ball viping from his shoulder

"I'm choji, mine is eating especially barbeque and when my dad's friends daughter tacks me she never tells me to slow down she always smile" Naruto jumped out of his seat

"Your the kid my sisters been taking care of" choji looked confused

"But she don't look like she's related to you" Naruto's eyes lit up

"This rocks Hana said we were going to go out and eat with you after school" choji started to drool "wait I didn't know that, sweet" he screamed over joyed

"I'm shikamaru. Mine's the same girl as those three" the boy with his hair in a ponytail said pointing to the front row and to choji next to him

"Hana owns me a rematch no one lets me win on purpose and gets away with it"

Sakura started laughing "I want to meet her now there's no way she's scary if you all like her" Naruto gulped and so did the other three boys "who said she's not scary, her training is scary and her smarts, she graduated at five, but she just didn't want to leave Itachi so she stayed"-Naruto

" heck she trained me and Naruto since we we're three we're two years ahead of you all in ninja art and more"- Sasuke

"I told that girl to leave you two to me why can't she listen" -iruka whined

The bell for launch rang as iruka looked at the ground "enjoy launch"

choji and Shikamaru walked down to the front row to eat with Naruto and Sasuke

"Hey are you two going to eat"-choji

Naruto signed well Sasuke smirk "Hana forgot my launch" Sasuke grabbed the box he had with a chibi fox on it and put it on Naruto's head "when did you"

"Sis gave it to me with mine your mom rocks at cooking but my mom douse too"

Naruto glared before snacking a rice ball and giving Sasuke one of his

"It's a fair trade" Naruto beamed after so long Sasuke gave in, it happened a lot that they traded things in their launch when they got tired of the same old same.

"Shikamaru has sis been training you" Naruto asked Shikamaru nodded

"Yeah we played chess and she let me win that's not cool"

Sasuke signed before laughing and receiving blank stares

"sis is to kind she hates to see people suffer or unhappy"

end of the day

Everyone waited for Hana and Itachi to show but instead Naruto's and Sasuke's moms showed

"Sorry dears Hana and Itachi haven't returned yet but they left money for you all to eat and there's a lot too they care a lot about you all" Kushina said smiling

"Then let's eat everyone'"- choji cheered


End file.
